Tanya (Colchester)
|} Die Afrikanische Elefantenkuh Tanya lebt als Leitkuh im englischen Zoo Colchester (Essex). Aufenthalt in Colchester Tanya wurde etwa 1981 wild geboren. Umstände von Geburt und Herkunft sind nicht bekannt. Sie soll wie die Afrikanerin Zola in Simbabwe "gerettet" worden seinFirst baby for zoo's elephants, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Zusammen mit ihr kam sie am 09.11.1985 in den 1963 eröffneten Zoo in der Grafschaft Essex an der englischen Nordseeküste. Sie waren die ersten Elefanten in diesem Zoo. Zuwachs erhielten beide Kühe, die auch gelegentlich als "Schwestern" bezeichnet werdenFirst baby for zoo's elephants, auf news.bbc.co.uk, am 28.02.1998, als drei frühere Zirkuselefanten von Mary Chipperfield, der Bulle Tembo und die Kühe Rosa† und Opal, in den Zoo kamen. Chipperfield wurde wegen Grausamkeit gegenüber ihren Tieren verurteilt. Zuchtbemühungen Mit der Ankunft eines Bullen wurden auch Bemühungen in die Elefantenzucht gesteckt. Allerdings blieb diese zunächst ohne Erfolg, so dass der Zoo die Hilfe des Leibniz-Institut für Zoo- und Wildtierforschung in Berlin in Anspruch nahmen. Nachdem mit Sperma von Tembo bereits im April 2001 im Tiergarten Schönbrunn in Wien ein Elefantenkalb (Abu) auf künstlichem Wege geboren war, versuchte der Zoo dieses Verfahren auch bei der zooeigenen Kuh Tanya nach erfolglosen Deckversuchen von Tembo. So wurde Anfang Juli 2001 darüber berichtet, dass auch Tanya künstlich Sperma von zugeführt worden warElephant-sized fertility treatment, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Hierbei soll die Befruchtung außerhalb Tanyas erfolgt und die Zygote der Mutter eingepflanzt worden sein[http://www.elephant.se/database2.php?elephant_id=54 Tanya at Colchester Zoo, Anmerkungen, auf www.elephant.se]. Tanya war die erste Elefantenkuh in Großbritannien, die durch artifizielle Insemination befruchtet wurde. Zugleich war sie die erste, bei der der erste Befruchtungsversuch zum Erfolg führte. Tanya wurde trächtig und wurde vom IZW mit Ultraschall beobachtet. Tanyas Sohn Kito† Am 06.12.2002 gebar sie ihren Sohn Kito†, den ersten AI-Elefanten im Vereinigten Königreich und den ersten im Zoo Colchester geborene Elefant überhaupt. Tanya nahm ihr Kalb gut an und kümmerte sich um ihn. Im Gefolge einer Abstimmung erhielt er den Namen Kito†, was "kostbar" bedeutet. Kito† ist das einzige Kalb seiner Mutter Tanya und wuchs bei ihr im Zoo Colchester auf, bis er mit sechs und einem halben Jahr England verließ und am 03.06.2009 im Zoo Dvůr Králové (Tschechien) ankam, wo er als künftiger Zuchtbulle eingesetzt werden sollte. Mit ihm leben die älteren Kühe Saly und Umbu auf der Elefantenanlage des tschechischen Zoos. Kito† ist Tembos zweiter Sohn nach Abu in Wien und einer von dreien, deren Geburt künstlich herbeigeführt wurde. Leider verstarb er knapp acht Jahre später im Zoo Dvůr Králové. Am Montagmorgen den 13.03.2017 wurde er tot aufgefunden. Stellung und Merkmale Tanya ist die Leitkuh der Colchester-Elefantinnen. Neben ihr (und dem Bullen Tembo) leben dort noch die Kühe Zola und Opal, während Rosa† 2007 gestorben ist. Tanya ist auch die größte der Kühe, aber nur wenig größer als Zola, die zweite in der Rangfolge. Sie ist viel ruhiger und weniger reizbar als diese. Opal ist wesentlich kleiner als Tanya und Zola. Neben Kito† wuchs auch noch Rosas† Sohn Jambo in Colchesters Elefantengruppe auf, der aber einige Monate nach dem Tod seiner Mutter an den Bioparc Valencia im Alter von gerade knapp vier Jahren abgegeben wurde. Zola hatte bisher keinen lebend geborenen Nachwuchs. Weblinks *Spirit of Africa, Vorstellung der Elefanten auf der Zoohomepage www.colchester-zoo.co.uk. *Elephant-sized fertility treatment, BBC-Bericht über die künstliche Befruchtung Tanyas auf news.bbc.co.uk. *Colchester Zoo, History, historischer Überblick zum Zoo Colchester auf www.moosmood.com. *First baby for zoo's elephants, Geburtsnachricht von Kito auf news.bbc.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Afrikanischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Künstliche Befruchtung Kategorie:Simbabwe Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Zoo Colchester Kategorie:Leitkuh